bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Theta Werewolf
A Theta Werewolf, or a Theta for short, is an extremely rare werewolf. Only 7 can exist at one time, according to Legend. Theta's are the seconds in command to a pack of werewolves, thus they are their the right hand to the packs Alpha. When the Alpha ventures away from the pack, the Theta is left in charge of the pack until the Alpha returns. They are stronger and faster than the Beta's of the pack. In wolf form, Thetas appear as common Betas, but they also possess dark green eyes, unlike normal Betas which possess golden eyes. Originally, Lycaon's sons, they were mostly killed and replaced by Alphas several times through the centuries, save one (Castor). The Thetas act as the immediate superiors to the Pack members, and as the immediate Inferiors to the Alpha. Essentially, the Alphas to the Betas, Thetas possess the Strength of 5 Betas. Known Thetas: Castor (Deceased), John Howlett Jr. (Briefly), 6 other unknown Thetas of the current day, the 6 other unnamed sons of Lycaon (deceased). Powers & Abilities * Shifting '- Werewolves possess the ability to shift into the form of a large wolf on the Full Moon. Thetas, like Alphas, can control this ability, shifting whenever they wish, painlessly and they also retain consciousness in wolf Form. It is unknown the size Thetas are when in wolf form, as Thetas have never been seen in wolf form. * '''Super Human Strength '- Theta Werewolves possess considerable superhuman strength. They are nearly 5 times the strength of common Alphas. It is unknown how strong they would be in wolf form. * 'Super Human Speed -' Thetas can move 20 times faster than normal humans in their human form, and can run up to 50 miles an hour in human form. * 'Super Human Senses '- Thetas possess heightened senses far superior to Alphas. * 'Resistance to Cold '- Thetas can spend long periods of time in freezing cold weather easily. * '''Pack Sense - As Thetas do not travel with packs, it is unknown the depth of this ability for a Theta, but it can be assumed they can sense when Alphas and their Packs are near as well as Other Thetas. * Animal Control '''- Thetas can control most animals telepathically. * '''Connection to The Zeta - Thetas can telepathically speak to the Zeta where ever he may be. Lycaon was able to send a message to Raphael in his final moments, even though Raphael was in California at the time, and Lycaon was in Silent Cove, 4000 miles away. * Rage Enhancement '''- Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their anger increases '''Weaknesses * 'Silver '- Silver will cause burns if contacted with Skin. It can kill Wolves if hit in the heart or head, And can permanently injure if not removed. Thetas can resist this more easily than Alphas. * 'Wolfsbane '- Wolfsbane Will Cause Acid Like Effects to Skin and is Poisonous if ingested. Thetas have a stronger resistance to this than Alphas. * 'Moonstone '- Moonstone Will turn off a werewolf's abilities, and Thetas are no exception. * 'Mercury '- Will act as a poison if in the bloodstream. Thetas do, however, have a higher level of immunity to to it, although it will still prove lethal in the long run. Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Creatures